


On the Doorstep

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e01 Black Buddha Part 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notifying the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Doorstep

How do you tell a man his wife is dead and he wasn’t there to protect her? Not, thought Reese, that there was much the guy could have done to save her. But what words were right? He was off the street and out of practice—it was years since he’d talked to the bereaved—and now there were two dead cops on his watch, and another call still to make after this. 

Yet it would not be words that told Cohen, Reese knew, but the sight of him grieving on the doorstep, in his uniform with all the brass.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally intended as a thank-you to Brightknightie for organizing FK Fic Fest in 2012. It was inspired by her comment on 29 July 2012, the eve of the release of the first story: _“The queue is ready to burst forth with stories starring every regular and several recurring cast members (except Reese? I don't see a Reese story) [...].”_
> 
> “On the Doorstep” was instead posted to FKFIC-L, the FK Comment Fic LiveJournal community, and my website.


End file.
